


Incentive

by bilesandthesourwolf (snb123)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Get Together, M/M, give shance a chance, idk what im doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snb123/pseuds/bilesandthesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro is doing push ups. Lance decides to give him a little incentive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [kingsdoodles](http://kingsdoodles.tumblr.com/post/149118483132/shance-prompt-for-later-lance-sliding-under) post!

Shiro was in the training room, trying to blow off some steam. Their latest mission had been a taxing one, seeing again the brutality the Galra Empire had had on an innocent planet. As usual, Shiro came away from these missions with mixed emotions; happiness at being able to help save lives and anger at the memories that always came to the surface. Exercising usually helped him to calm his emotions, made it easier to sleep at night.

But on this particular night, Shiro would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't also trying to blow off steam for another reason. A certain blue paladin had been plaguing his thoughts lately, far too much for his comfort.

Lance was something that Shiro hadn't been expecting in his life, especially after he'd escaped from the Galrans. He was funny, sarcastic, caring, smart, and yes, a bit annoying at times, but it was all a part of who Lance was. And yes, it didn't hurt that Lance was extremely easy on the eyes, Shiro wasn't blind, after all. But that was just an added bonus to the entire Lance package. 

Lance, if Shiro was being honest with himself – something he seemed to be doing a lot this evening – was probably the heart and soul of their team. He got along well with everyone, even Keith these days. When everyone was upset an angry, Lance had a way of diffusing the tension with his humorous or sarcastic remarks. He was Hunk's best friend, Keith's sparring partner, and a surrogate big brother to Pidge. Allura took to doting on Lance once he got over flirting with her every other minute and he and Coran could talk at length about home and the meaning of belonging. 

And for Shiro, well, Lance had become his rock. Lance always had a way of knowing when Shiro was having a hard time, when he was lost in his own mind. Lance would always find him. Sometimes they'd sit quietly, something Shiro knew was difficult for Lance, but he appreciated it all the same. Sometimes they'd talk and joke, Lance telling him stories from his time in the Garrison or funny moments spent with his family. 

And sometimes, they'd spar in the training room. Lance wasn't the best at hand to hand combat, but Shiro was working with him and he was getting better with each session. What Lance lacked in brute strength, he more than made up for in speed and agility; more than once, Shiro found himself on his back, having been taken out by a swift leg swipe from Lance. He'd laugh as Lance helped him to his feet. The laughter would quickly die off, however, when Lance would inevitably lift the hem of this shirt to wipe the sweat of his brow, strip of toned abs and a light trail of dark hair disappearing into the waste band of his pants. Shiro would feel his cheeks flaring up at the sight, trying to shake the stray thoughts drifting into his mind, reminding himself that Lance was his friend, his partner. But Lance would lower his shirt, small smirk on his face, and Shiro found himself thinking that maybe Lance had done the whole show on purpose.

Several months passed in this fashion with the whole team growing closer, forming Voltron with ease and helping free as many civilizations from the Galra Empire as they could. Shiro tried his best to divide his time equally between his teammates and he found himself enjoying all of their company in different ways. But he always found himself drawn to Lance, wanting to be near Lance as much as he could. It got to the point were Shiro could no longer deny the fact that he had a crush on Lance, and it was possibly getting out of hand. He laughed too loud at Lance's jokes, found reasons to sit next to him so that he could feel himself pressed against Lance from shoulder to hip to knee, reveling in his warmth. He knew it was getting bad when the others starting giving him knowing looks. It was embarrassing, really, how gone he was.

The real problem, though, was that Lance was flirting back. Sure, Lance tended to flirt with anything that had 2 legs, but they could always tell it was in jest. He still flirted with Allura, but is was a good-natured flirting, no intent behind it. He even flirted with the other paladins, but they all laughed it off. However, when Shiro was alone with Lance, it was different now. Lingering touches and heated stares during their sparing. And it was for this reason, really, that Shiro found himself in the training room, working off some steam.

He'd been walking down the hallway to his room when the bathroom door had slid open, Lance walking out in nothing but a towel slung low around his hips, lithe body on display. Shiro had stopped in his tracks, sure his mouth was hanging open. 

“How's it going, Shiro?” Lance had said, leaning casually against the wall, crossing his arms, smile playing about his lips.

“Uh, good,” Shiro stuttered out, scratching the back of his neck, trying to fight down a blush. “It's good, you know. Uh, great. The usual.”

Lance's smile grew as he pushed himself off the wall and took a step forward. “The usual, huh?”

“Yeah, yep. I'm, uh, just heading to the training room. Gonna do some training,” Shiro was sure he was going to die of embarrassment. “See you around Lance.” He turned and walked away from Lance, getting half way down the hall before realizing he was going the wrong direction. Shiro wanted to facepalm when he had to turn around and walk back past a laughing Lance.

Now here Shiro was, having completed his round of squats and sit ups. He had just started doing push ups when he heard the training room door slide open. Thinking it was probably Keith coming to practice with the simulator, he didn’t think anything of it.

That is, until he heard a body thump down next to his. As he pushed himself back up, the cause of all his inner turmoil quickly slide underneath him, and Shiro found himself staring at Lance laying on his back, smiling up at him. Lance settled himself more firmly in the bracket of Shiro's arms, looking for all the world like he wasn't planning on moving any time soon. 

“Hey, man,” Lance said, smiling growing impossibly bigger. Shiro felt his knees go weak, and really, this was not even a little bit fair. 

“Uh, Lance,” Shiro cleared his throat. “What are you doing?”

“I knew you had to be in here working hard,” Lance answered. “So, I figured I'd come help you out.”

“And how exactly are you going to help me do push ups?” Shiro questioned, trying to keep his tone light.

Lance smirked. “I'm here to give you incentive.”

“Incentive?” Shiro asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yep,” Lance nodded. “You get the incentive of looking at this handsome face while doing your push ups.”  
Shiro kind of wanted to cry because this was just ridiculous. Lance had to know about his crush, there was no way he didn't. And now he was playing with him. Well, Shiro was getting tired of this game and he decided it was now or never. Shiro lowered himself, chest brushing against Lance's, faces coming mere inches apart. He reveled in the warmth radiating off Lance before he pushed himself back up. Shiro could tell he'd broken Lance's cool composure, but he quickly schooled his features.

“Your face is a pretty good incentive,” Shiro said, small smirk forming as he saw the light dusting of pink on Lance's cheeks. “But I think I need a little bit more.”

“Yeah?” Lance said, voice cracking slightly. 

“Yeah,” Shiro answered, lowering himself once more. He held himself in place, inches away from Lance. He turned his face, bringing his lips close to Lance's ear. “I think a kiss would be a great incentive.” Shiro felt Lance's breath stutter in his chest before he lifted himself back up.

Lance definitely had a shocked expression on his face now, eyes wide and mouth open. “A kiss?” he croaked out.

“Yep,” Shiro said, heart thudding in his chest. “But only if you're game.”

“Oh, I'm game,” Lance answered, smiling lighting up his features. “I'm absolutely game. This is my kind of game. I can get on board with this game, like 100%.”

Shiro chuckled softly, relieved at Lance's enthusiastic answer, before he started lowering himself again. He saw Lance close his eyes and pucker his lips in anticipation. Shiro smiled fondly then placed a soft kiss to Lance's forehead. He raised himself back up and laughed at the frown on Lance's face.

“That is so not what I had in mind, dude,” Lance pouted.

“Hey, I have a lot of reps to do,” Shiro replied, lowering himself once more. This time he kissed Lance's right cheek. He quickly pushed himself back up, saw the understanding on Lance's face, before lowering himself again, softly kissing Lance's left cheek, allowing his lips to linger a little bit longer, then pushing back up.

Shiro couldn’t help the fond smile that formed on his lips at the soft look of wonder on Lance's face. Lance smiled back, before closing his eyes and sighing in contentment. Shiro felt his heart thundering at the picture of perfection below him. 

It went on like that for a few moments, Shiro lowering himself, chest brushing against Lance's, leaving small kisses on Lance's eyebrows, his chin, his temples, the tip of his nose, each kiss lingering longer than the last. 

Finally, Shiro lifted himself back up and saw Lance open his eyes. His pupils were wide, cheeks pink. He fidgeted below Shiro before saying, voice slightly husky, “You are literally killing me here.”

Shiro chuckled, shaking his head. “What do you think you've been doing to me for the last few months? You've been driving me insane.”

“I have?” Lance questioned, disbelief in his tone.  
Shiro groaned. “You seriously haven't noticed my giant, not at all hidden, crush on you?”

“Maybe?” Lance sounded hesitant. “I thought you were just being nice! I didn't want to get my hopes up. How could you possibly have a crush on someone like me?!”

Shiro made an anguished kind of sound while lowering himself once more. He rested his forehead against Lance's, noses brushing, lips almost touching. “How could I not?” he asked, voice small and quite in the space between them.

Shiro felt Lance shudder out a breath, air ghosting against his lips. “Because I'm just me,” Lance replied, self doubt evident in his voice.

Shiro sighed and lifted himself back up. “Lance,” he said, voice soft. “I like you because you're you. I like absolutely everything about you.” Lance finally met his gaze, expression hopeful. “You've been my rock, Lance. You save me from myself. I couldn't do this without you. Falling for you was inevitable.”

Lance's face brightened again, smile coming back to his lips. “You really mean that, don't you?”

“I really, really do,” Shiro replied, smile spreading wide.

Lance brought his hands up and placed them on Shiro's shoulders. He gave them a tug, but Shiro remained put. “God, come on,” Lance whined. “You have to kiss me properly now.”

Shiro hummed in thought. “I don't know. I'm not done with my reps.”

Lance groaned in frustration, causing Shiro to laugh. “Aren't your arms tired yet? They have to be.”

“Not even a little bit,” Shiro answered with a smirk. 

Lance made a strangled sound. “Your muscles are ridiculous, Shiro. And I need to feel them on my body right now.” He pulled on Shiro's shoulders again for emphasis. 

“Alright. You win,” Shiro replied. He lowered himself as slowly as possible, savoring Lance's expression, eyes tracking his tongue as it darted out to wet his lips. Shiro stopped, a breath away from Lance. “You mean the world to me,” he whispered, before closing the distance between them.

Lance's lips were soft and pliant under his, mouth molding to Shiro's like it was made to be there. It was better than anything he had ever imagined and everything he now knew he couldn’t live without.

Lance slide his hands around Shiro's shoulders and wrapped them around his neck, long fingers toying with the hairs at his nape. Shiro groaned and in one quick motion flipped them around, his back hitting the ground and Lance laying on top of him, never breaking the kiss. Shiro finally wound his arms around Lance's back, hand sliding up under his shirt, smooth skin warm under his palm. 

After a moment, Lance pulled away with a gasp, resting his face against Shiro's neck. “I apparently have a kink for you manhandling me,” he said, warm breath panting across Shiro's skin.

“Is that so?” Shiro was surprised by how wrecked his own voice sounded.

“Definitely,” Lance replied, placing a soft kiss to Shiro's neck.

“In that case,” Shiro said, flipping them again. With Lance sprawled out beneath him, Shiro knelt above him, a knee pressed lightly against Lance's groin. Lance whimpered lightly as Shiro brought a hand up to caress his cheek. 

“Totally killing me here,” Lance said in a strangled voice, grinding down lightly on Shiro's knee. Shiro sucked in a breath before diving back down and claiming Lance's mouth in a bruising kiss. Lance got his hands under Shiro's shirt, running his fingers lightly across his abs, up his chest, around his back. 

“This needs to come off, now,” Lance gasped between kisses. Shiro complied by sitting up and all but ripping his shirt off. He tossed the garment somewhere behind him.

“You next,” Shiro said, pulling Lance up and slipping his hands under the hem of his shirt. Together they got Lance's shirt off and it joined Shiro's somewhere behind them.

Shiro shifted into a seated position and hauled Lance into his lap, Lance's long legs bracketing Shiro's hips. They both gasped as Shiro pulled Lance flush against him, warm, bare skin touching, Lance's hips jerking forward, grinding into Shiro's. They kissed again, hands frantically roaming each other's naked skin.

As Shiro laid back down, pulling Lance with him, and deft fingers started undoing his pants, he knew that Lance would be his incentive for everything to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys! But I don't porn very well. Also, Shiro is super buff, so he could have definitely held himself up that long with no problem, ok! Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://www.bilesandthesourwolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
